Fire Charm
by Dragon-Master-Hiei
Summary: The Ningenkai is now a second Makai. Humans are killed daily and the few of us who fight can't win this battle... I am Hiei Jaganshi and this is a story of hopelessness and death... Welcome to my world where I protect the precious few that still live.
1. Intro

Fire Charm

By Hiei Jaganshi

For the longest time we've hidden ourselves. I thought it was hard to have a peaceful life when we fought demon assassins every day but now… I know that _was_ a peaceful life. Compared to this life I live now… The one where I have to hide to live… Fight when I can and just worry about escaping with my life. Satsugai is the cause for all this… First he murdered Yusuke Urameshi, then Kuwabara and then he killed Kurama but Kurama's Youko survived… Then he killed Kotaku and Karasu… Then Yamisukino and Yukina and just recently… he took away my life partner, Naoko and my step-daughter's life partner Touya…

He took away so many people… he took away so much of my family. I can only try to protect what's left… but it's getting harder. I'm forgetting about my will to live. I stare at my katana blade every night, wondering why I fight… but then I look at the young bat/ earth demon hybrid sleeping close by and I know I have to keep trying… I have to keep fighting. Silrowen is all I have and I am all she has. I can't die… because if I do then so will everyone and everything else…. But everyone else is dead. They died fighting… or died a torturous death…

How much longer until it's the same for the rest of us? Tsuya, Kaname, Lenore, Jin, Youko, Silrowen and me… Who will die next? How long do the rest of us have? I have to sing Silrowen to sleep now… Otherwise she stays up, terrified of the nightmares we all have. How long until I forget the calming words my mother sang to me…? How long until the only words I know are ones of darkness and death.

… My adopted brother and best friend Kuronue never came home last night… I know what that means….

_Days, weeks, months and years… my brother never returned home…_

_Days, weeks, months and years… how long until the assassins find me…?_


	2. A hopeless day

Chapter one: A hopeless day

Silrowen awoke to the news that Kuronue, her father, hadn't returned home and we all knew he was gone… Murdered like all the others. I tried to calm her down. Holding her protectively in my arms while she cried hysterically on my shoulder.

"I-It's not fair…!" she screamed into my shoulder. "I hate him…! I want him dead…! I…!" her voice cracked and I ran a hand through her raven black hair.

"I know… We'll kill him… We will…" I said softly.

She pulled away from my arms, staring at me, her indigo eyes full of pain, sadness, anger and fear. "That's what you said when he killed everyone else and he's STILL NOT DEAD!" she shouted. "We're nothing but cowards! Hiding while he kills EVERYONE!" I took it all without flinching. I had the same argument in my mind every night… I was use to the way those words cut…

_You're a coward… A stupid, pathetic coward…_ "I know…" I replied softly. Whether it was to Silrowen or myself I didn't know. "We _will_ get him…"

"I'm going, Hiei-sama." I felt a dagger of pain run through my heart. Naoko had always called me Hiei-sama and now Silrowen refused to say my name without it. I was use to the small bit of pain by now. It had been a good year since her death and a good year for me to adjust to Silrowen calling me that and the bit of pain that came with it.

"Going where?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm going to find Kuronue-sama's body…"

I sighed. "Silrowen… What if you---" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence.

"I don't care! Hiei-sama… We _can't_ keep hiding like this! I hate it! I would rather die fighting--!"  
I cut her off. "Shut up, Silrowen! You think you're the only one who wants to fight! It's killing me to hide while trying to get stronger for revenge!" She flinched as I shouted at her so I calmed down. "Sil… Just… just wait a little longer… We're almost strong enough. We'll beat him soon."

Silrowen stared at me for a moment before she started crying again, throwing her arms around my neck. I held her close, letting her cry.

After Silrowen calmed down I grabbed Naoko's old cell phone off the table and called Kaname.

"Hello?" he replied in an ice-cold voice.

"Hey Kaname… Me and Silrowen need a place to stay for a while."

Kaname remained silent for a moment. "… Kuronue never came back, did he?" I remained silent. "I see… Alright. I'll pick you guys up in ten minutes." He said and hung up.

I sighed and walked outside. Silrowen was in a tree looking miserable.

"Kaname's coming to get us." I said, leaning against the tree she was in. She didn't reply. I sighed.

"… We're all going to die… Aren't we, Hiei-sama?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

I remained silent for a moment. I wanted to lie. To tell her we would be fine… "I don't know, Silrowen." I said softly.

We remained silent until Kaname showed up. Kuronue was the strongest out of all of us… and now that he was gone every one had lost their hope.


End file.
